Le rève de Rosalie
by Alison'istwa
Summary: jusqu'ou iriez vous pour réaliser vore reve le plus fou? que seriez vous capable de faire?de sacrifier? Rosalie doit vivre son reve par procuration,par l'intermédiaire de Bella et bientot cette situation ne lui convient plus. quand vous savez qu'il y a une solution,un moyen de passer outre l'impossible et de réaliser votre reve,qu'etes vous prét a faire afin de réussir?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Si il vous était possible de passer outre votre stérilités,de quoi serriait vous capable pour atteindre votre but?que sacrifierait vous ?

Les Cullen poursuivent une vie aussi normale et calme que possible,mais bientôt Rosalie ne supporte plus de voire Bella vivre son rêve:devenir mère.

Quelques mois après la venue des Volturis,une intervention inattendu réveille les instincts maternel de -ci plus déterminer que jamais a devenir mère révélera un cotés animal étrangers au reste de sa famille.

Chapitre 1 :

Depuis quelques mois la vie avait repris un cours plus ou moins normal pour notre famille.

Bella et Edward profitaient de chaque secondes disponible de la jeunesse de Renesmée quand cela était bien entendu possible puisque cette imbécile de nabot que Bella appel son ''meilleur ami'' monopolisait l'attention de leur adorable fille.

Esmée et Carlisle semblait accrocher a Alice comme un vieux chewing-gum a une basket.

Depuis qu'elle était parti ils souhaitaient ne plus la quitter,mais après qu'Alice leurs ai montré les visions qu'elle avait eu concernant une bataille entre eux et les Volturis ils s'accrochaient finalement surtout l'un a l'autre.

Jasper continuait a observer Bella comme si cette dernière aller se retourner pour les croquer.

Emmett et moi quand a nous employions notre temps a des séances d'exercice quand je n'était pas occupé avec Nessie.

Les meutes avait également repris leurs vie et l'entente entre nos deux familles semblait plus forte que jamais.

Ce qui n'arrangeais en rien mon humeur.

Qui plus est mes instincts maternels me criait au secours et mon corps ne répondais plus a leurs insistances.

Un jours cela fut trop dur a garder pour moi et je fus très vite dépassé par mes sentiments .

Emmett caressait la peau nu de mon dos de ses main puissantes et me regardait tendrement.

Nous nous étions arrêté malgré notre endurance physique illimité.

_Emmett,ma voix était chancelante et je perdis toute mon assurance,je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Ses traits se tendirent et il m'intima d'un mouvement de tête de me lancer,sans pour autant stopper son chemin sinueux sur ma peau délicate.

Je décidait de détourner mon visage du sien afin de pouvoir lui parler ans être confronter a son regard.

_Et bien voilà je deviens folles,ses doigts s'arrêtèrent, mon plus grand rêve a toujours été de devenir mère et aujourd'hui je suis de plus en plus confronter au fait que je ne pourrait jamais l'être et j'en souffre,jusqu'ici j'avais réussi a faire l'impasse mais maintenant mon envie est encore plus forte.

Il plissa les yeux affichant un sourire de coin et me dit :

_je sais que c'est durs pour toi plus que pour n'importe lesquels d'entre nous mais je te serait reconnaissant si on en parlait plus tard pour le moment j'ai autre chose en tête.

Je savais qu'il ne faisait qu'esquiver le sujet mais quelque part moi aussi je voulais échapper a ces question ne serai-ce qu'un instant.

Il embrassa le bas de mon dos et remonta en direction de ma bouche tout en laissant courir ses lèvres sur mon corps.

Je perdis très vite le sens des réalités et nous reprîmes la ou nous nous étions arrêter.

Quelques heures après le soleil commença sa descente est fut très vite effacer par la cime des arbre.

très vite fut venu le moment de revenir a la vie qui était notre.

Emmett se leva enfila un pantalon de toile beige et une chemise blanche,je fis de même et mit une robe crème puis nous descendîmes les escaliers afin de rejoindre notre famille.

Bella jouait au échecs avec Renesmée,Edward était au piano,Alice et jasper regardait une émission sur les voyante et Carlisle et Esmée faisait a manger pour leur petite fille.

Emmett lança un regard de défit au rire amusé de Bella qui fut la première a nous voire.

_Enfin réapparu tout les deux,vous étiez tant fatiguer que sa ?

Je la regarda,les yeux morne :

_De toutes manière nous ne risquons plus rien.

Bella rit et les autres se contentèrent d'un sourire.

Esmée fut la seule a baisser les yeux ayant très bien compris que mon sarcasme trahissez une réelle souffrance.

Nessie me toisait s'interrogeant sur ce que je ressentait réellement.

Je laissai mon regard vagabondé dans la pièce,jaugeant les membre de ma famille,une fin de journée normale en somme.  
Carlisle cria a table et pendant quelques secondes nous aurions pu nous confondre avec une famille américaine de classe moyenne,ce qui me fit sourire.

Renesmée disparut sous les oreillers du divan espérant fuir l'heur fatidique.

Ratatouille...Beurk... !

Pourquoi diable essayait t'il de l'empoisonnait ?

Elle aimait le film avec le rat mais ça s'arrêtait la, ce plat humain la dégoûtée.

Carlisle fit mine de la chercher et dés qu'elle eu baisser sa garde il plongea les mains dans l'épaisse couche d'oreillers pour en ressortir une petite fille déçu d'avoir perdu aussi vite.

Il l'attabla a la grande table de verre de la cuisine juste devant l'assiette fumante,répandant ainsi l'odeur de légumes dans ses narines.

La fillette grimaça,mais du se résoudre a attraper sa fourchette,vaincu elle avala le poison comme si elle allait en mourir.

Dans la pièce l'atmosphère était joyeuse et tous rirent lorsque Renesmée fit remarquer a son grand-père que lui n'avait pas goutté et qu'il se retrouva a manger la bouillis un sourire forcé au lèvres.

Bella et Edward en profitèrent pour allait chasser,tout comme Alice,Jasper et Esmée seul moi et Emmett restèrent ici.

Quand ils revinrent Renesmée était blotti contre moi sur le canapé et je caressait ses jolies boucles brune.

Bella se pencha pour récupérer sa fille et elle et Edward rentrèrent chez eux.

Demain l'enfant irait a son premier jours de cours,comme elle prenait environs un ans tout les quatre mois elle n'y allais que très rarement étant scolarisé a domicile.

Emmett scrutait la foret et guettait les bruits d'animaux afin de repérer un troupeau de cerf que nous pourrions chasser.

Quand enfin il en repéra un nous nous précipitâmes dehors.

Nous ne mimes pas beaucoup de temps a rattraper le troupeau qui broutaient l'herbe sans se douter du danger.

Emmett chargea le mâle le plus gros et en rien de temps planta ses crocs dans l'une de ses veine.  
J'allais a mon tour m'attaquer a une des femelle les plus vivaces quand un fin fumet vint lécher mes narines.

La musique d'un cirque retentit et j'en devinait la source,je me mit a courir vers l'endroit ou l'équipe du cirque tentaient de s'installer.

Je ne vis pas si Emmett me suivis,sans doute que oui,il n'allait pas rater les lions.

Je finit par arriver derrière les cage des différents animaux exotique.

Je trouva facilement celle des singes,quelle aubaine !

Leurs goût s'approchait énormément de celui du sang humain mais était nettement plus sucrée,il était tellement savoureux.

Je défis le verrou et entra sans que personnes ne me vois,ils s'affairaient tous ailleurs.

En seulement deux minute les 12 petit animaux était étendu par terre,mort.

Emmett lui combattait un lion uniquement pour le plaisir,s'abreuvant a lui qu'a certains moment.

Je transporta les corps devant la cage des lions et Emmett libéra les fauves qui se firent un festin.

Sûrement que demain la nouvelle paraîtrait dans le journal de la communes.

Au moins nos divertissement du soir servirait la cause des faits divers de Forks.

Emmett était tout sourire cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de cirque ici et il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se battre avec un lion.

Il me pris par la taille et m'embrassa fougueusement pour finir par me prendre dans ses bras et tout en laissant ses lèvres jouer avec les mienne il me ramena chez nous grimpant a même le mur pour atteindre notre chambre puis ma jolie robe caramel ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenirs.

Se fut un timide coup a la porte et une remarque sarcastique d'Edward qui nous força a mettre fin a nos ébats.

Quand j'ouvris la porte Renesmée se tenait devant moi,quelques jours auparavant elle m'avait demandé de m'occuper d'elle pour la rentrée.

Je la pris dans me bras,elle sentait bon la lavande,Bella avait du la laver.

j''avais déjà préparer ses vêtements,elle enfila donc les collants blanc,la robe violette et le petit gilet mauve.

Je brossa doucement ses cheveux et lui fit une tresse en ajoutant des rubans rose dans ses cheveux.

Elle était si mignonne quand descendant les marches Emmett et jasper applaudirent arrachant un sourire radieux a la petite.

Lorsque la fillette eu fini ses céréales, bella et edward filerent a l'école primaire de forks;

cela paraissait si normal que sa en devenait forçément étrange.

jasper avait allumer la télévision et emmett et moi rimes quand la nouvelle des douze petits singe mort,tuer par un lion devenu fou nous parut a l'oreille.

esmée darda son regard sur nous et compris la mascarade.

_vous auriez put éviter,dit elle doucement.

_Et ratez une occasion pareille!jamais!,hurla emmett.

malgres la mort des petits animaux le cirque assurait son spéctacle en ville.

quand la femme de la chaine d'info local eu fini sa phrase le téléphone sonna presque immediatement.

charlie ésperait convaincre Carlisle d'aller a la représentation de ce soir,il eu du mal mais dès qu'il eu prononcer ''renesmée'' carlisl accepta.

nous irions donc tous au cirque le soir meme.

cela semblait irréel,était-ce cela notre vie desormais.

j'avais du mal a croire qu'on nous accorde enfin le répit que nous avions tant voulus.

pourtant il y avait une ombre au tableau,quelque chose manquer,me manquer.

la voiture de patrouille se garra et quatre personnes en sortirent;

pouah...!cette odeures immonde...!des relland de pourittures...!

j'avais l'impréssion d'etre a cotes d'un tas d'ordure.

jacobe ouvrit la porte d'entrer suivit de charlie,leah et son frere.

L'odeur s'intensifia dans la piece et si j'avais encor la possibiliter de vomir j'aurais accouru au toilette.

le soir venu nous partimes pour le cirque.

le spectacle fut grandiose,et quand les lions eurent vu emmett ils devinrent tous hystérique,le public était en panique et Renesmée riait de bon coeur face a ce desastre.

bien-entendu charlie était déçu il aurait voulus passer une soirée a peu pres normal.

Moi ça m'était égale,quelque part sa me soulager meme,le jeu de la petite famille normale me taper sur les nerfs,cela ne nous ressemblait pas.

quand nous fumes de retours chez nous charlie rentra ainsi que seth et leah seul jacob résta ce qui ne manqua pas de m'agaçer.

il tenait dans ces bras renesmée endormi,edward les regardait comme s'il avait devant lui le plus beau tableau du monde,et bella souriait attendrie a la vue de sa famille.

eux qui avait toujours eu une animosité certaine l'un envers l'autre se considérer comme des freres a présent,des memres de la meme famille.

c'était désolant,exaspérant et futile.

je n'arrivais plus a supporter ce comportement irritant.

qu'il jouissent aussi ouvertement d'un bonheur que je ne tenais qu'a moitier m'horripilait.

bientot ma colere fut trop dense et j'éclatait comme une furie.

_comment pouvais vous vous comporter ainsi avec ce chien,il n'est pas de notre famille,il n'est meme pas l'animale de compagnie,il n'est rien.!

je me cachais derierre de faux pretextes mais cela ne m'empécha pas de continuer:

_je ne supporte plus vos regards attendrie ou vos cris de joie quand il entre dans cette maison,et je ne parle meme pas de la puanteur.

vous vivez comme si nous étions normal,nous sommes des vampires se sont les repas le lien et pourtant simple a trouver!

sur ces mots je me jettait sur jacobe toutes dents dehors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Aimer et être aimé.

_Jacob je suis sur qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire de mal...

_Oui,elle n'était pas elle même...

A cette remarque Emmett n'a pus contenir son gloussement qui voulait depuis un moment déjà s'échapper de ces lèvres.

Esmée et Bella tentait de convaincre Jacob que mon intention première n'avait pas été de réduire a néant sa misérable existence dans la pièce a cotés tandis que Carlisme épongeait doucement le dessus de son front,la ou mes dents avait laissait une entaille profonde.

C'est Edward qui fut désigne ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper pour me sermonner.

A tour de rôle il me lançais une remarque désobligent ou se mêlait de temps a autres des question qu'ils se posaient a eux même en essayant de comprendre mon soudain accès de rage.

C'est Edward qui prenait le plus souvent la parole de sa voix terne sans émotion :

_Mais qu'est-ce qui ta traversé l'esprit?est tu folle ?

_Non elle n'est pas folle mais complètement chiffonné! hurla Jacob en crachant dédaigneusement.

_je ne suis pas folle,ni chiffonné,dit-je plus fort,son visage m'est juste devenu insupportable.

_Soudainement ? Comme ça? Sans raisons ?,C'est Alice qui hurlait a présent.

_On peut dire sa,marmonnai-je.

S'ensuivit sermon sur sermon parfois interrompu par une remarque de la part du chien.

Je suis certaine qu'on auraient pu gagner beaucoup d'argent avec un chien qui parle,mon commentaires me fit sourire et Edward ne m'en a que plus voulus.

Emmett,lui restait égale a lui même,de bonne humeur.

Quelqu'un frappant quelqu'un d'autres,quoi de plus grisant ?

Au bout d'un moment mon mutisme éloquent les a lassé et ils finirent par s'en aller me laissant seule,seule avec ma rage et ma souffrance,comme de vieilles amies elle me tinrent compagnie.

Pourquoi avait-je frappé Jacob ? les faux prétextes derrières lesquels je m'était alors cachait se révélèrent encore plus saugrenues.

Il avait tout bonnement était la goutte d'eau qui fit débordait le vase.

Bella,Edward,Renfermée,tout ça était supportable par contre,Jacob,non sa je n'arrivait pas a l'accepter,pourquoi ?

Je n'en avait aucune idée,sûrement en grande partie a cause de ce qu'il était,de ce qu'il avait toujours était d'ailleurs,un imbécile.

Mais aussi car ce que ces trois-là partageaient suffisait a me peiner alors qu'un quatrième naïf ce greffe a _leurs_ bonheur-car oui c'était le leurs et non le mien-me donnait la nausée,me rendait jalouse.

J'étais jalouse d'un cabot,d'un animale pas plus intelligent qu'une souris,qu'un poisson ou même qu'un moustique.

Un moustique particulièrement teigneux.

Je finis par me lasser a mon tours du silence qui trônait en maître dans l'immense pièce et je rejoins très vite notre chambre a Emmett et a moi.

Il s 'était allongé sur le lit gigantesque et somptueux tel une offrande interdite,un fruit de la passion dangereux.

Mon désir ardent était inassouvi,toujours.

Lentement je fit tomber les quelques tissus qui masquait mon corps puis je m'étendit a ses cotés attendant qu'a son tours il ne puissent plus se retenir.

Mes attentes furent très vite comblé,contrairement au reste des occupants de la maison,Emmett ne m'en voulait pas,au contraire ce divertissement m'a valus une récompense et ses mains démesurément grandes se firent plus présente encore sur ma peau,écorchant a vifs celle-ci déjà brûlante.

Il s'était lové contre moi quand nous eûmes fini,comme un chaton apeuré,il avait toujours ces crises de panique qui réveillait un passé douloureux.

Je caressais ces cheveux attendant qu'il se calme,que son cauchemar soit loin et plus loin encore.

Ses larmes qui coulait sur mon ventre et ses sanglots qui se manifestaient par a coup me rendait malheureuse alors que je pensais mon malheur assez grand.

_je suis désolé..

Avec tendresse je plaquai un baisé bruyant sur son front comme pour chasser sa douleurs,un antidote inutile.

_De quoi ? de te montré a un instant un peu Humain ? De pleurer avec les larmes d'un enfant?ne soit pas désolé,pas pour ça,et surtout pas pour moi.

Qui a le droit de t'interdire d'être triste ? D'avoir peur ? Il est parfois bon de se sentir un peu vulnérable,d'avouer ses ne soit pas désolé,ce serait comme de t'en vouloir d'être toi,d'être par moment un émotifs,un Homme.

Mes mots ne voulaient pas seulement le rassurer lui,ils voulaient aussi me rassurait moi,un peu.

_Pourquoi garde tu cette facette si douce et compatissante de toi caché ?

Rosalie tu est si belle ,la nuit quand tu me tient dans tes bras,quand tu me berce comme un enfant,quand tu me réconforte,quand tu rassure un peu mon monde,quand tu le rend un peu plus beau,quand moi tu me rend beau.

Mon rire parut étranger dans cette instants si émouvant.

_Ne soit pas idiot,tu a toujours été beau,et ma douceurs t'est seulement réservé,je ne pourrait la donner a quinconce autre que toi.

Il me toisa peiné,car il savait que je mentais que je pouvais donner cette douceur a quelqu'un d'autres,mais cette personne ne pourrait jamais exister,cette enfant dont je rêvait,ce petit Emmett que lui aussi je consolerais,ne serait jamais.

Notre sanglots émergea et nous nous retrouvâmes entrelacé comme si le seul remède a notre mal était notre amour,nos corps,cette amour physique,cette consumence qui nous rendait impénétrable a la souffrance.

Les premiers rayon du soleils nous ont touché après des siecles,c'était du moins ce qu'il semblait.

Ils zébraient nos peau,la faisait briller a des endroit,la laissait ivoire a d'autres.

Emmett sanglotait toujours et moi j'avais remis mon masque de fureur,une fureur consente celle qui leurs semblait ne jamais me quitter.

_et si on restaient dans ce lit toute la journée?hein?ou toute la vie?peu importe du moment que tu peux garder encore un peux cette douceurs avec toi.

Il caressait mes seins et ma peau brûlait,j'en voulais tellement plus.

Mais je savais que si l'on recommençais jamais je ne pourrait m'arrêter si l'on recommençait encore une fois mes remparts s'effondrait,et j'aurais besoin de ce plaisirs pour exhumer un semblant de vie.

Je les embrassé l'incitant a me suivre alors que je me levais,j'ai fait couler un bain et nous somme resté debout,nu,a nous regarder avec affection,yeux dans les yeux,son corps enveloppant le miens,murs imprenable de ma cité pourtant déjà perdu..

Mes mains parcourait son dos alors que ses lèvres parcourait mon visage,deux amants mais aussi deux aimées.

Je suis rentré dans l'eau chaude ne m'apercevant pas de sa température haute je suis sur que l'incendie qui parcourrait mon corps était encore bien plus chaud.

Il ne rentra pas avec moi dans le bain se contentent de s'asseoir sur le rebord et de me frictionner la peau avec l'une de mes huiles essentiels.

Il m'embrassait parfois et me caressait,un moment d'amour songeai-je,juste d'amour.

Notre chagrin ne s'évanouit pas mais notre amour supporter la charge et seul ceci importait.

Finalement peu m'importait que mes rempart ne tienne pas je savais qu'il serait la pour me ramasser a la petite cuillère s'il le fallait,je me suis retourné ,lui est agrippé le bras et l'ai amené contre moi,l'étroitesse de la baignoire a semblait lui plaire car il était obligé d'être collé a moi.

Sauvagement comme un besoin insatiable,comme une question de vie ou de mort en un concert de hurlement,nos hurlement de souffrances et de plaisirs entremêlé,Emmett me montra une nouvel fois tout son amours.


End file.
